I Remember Her Ver2
by aliasCanadianSuperSpy
Summary: one note, one phone call, and one little girl changes our two favorite agents lives. this is Version 2
1. Prologue

A/N: I didn't really like the first one and most people were saying the chapters were too short. So this is version 2. please read the prologue and tell me which one you like more: Version 1 or Version 2??  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Alias cast members. any characters that are not originally on the show are mine.  
  
Pairing: SV  
  
Summary: one note, one phone call, and one little girl changes our two favorite agents lives.  
  
Title: I Remember Her-Version 2  
  
Prologue  
  
Homeless. If you had seen the woman pushing the stroller, you would have termed her as homeless. Her clothes were in tattered rags. Her hair looked greasy and stringy, and her face looked like an oil well had washed over her. In short she looked as if she hadn't showered in years.  
  
The woman stopped outside and old, unmarked building. It had a sign that said "cautious, condemned building." It looked like it could collapse at any minute.  
  
She leaned down and lifted up a small bundle, wrapped in a pink blanket with teddy bears printed on it in purple and blue. She kissed the bundle and held it close for a moment, then placed it back in the stroller.  
  
Then she pulled out a long, white envelope from inside her jacket pocket and placed it on the bundle.  
  
She straightened up, then looked in the bundle one last time and tears sprang to her eyes. "You'll be safe now. I'll see you soon. I love you." Then she started walking away. "Goodbye, my Mia."  
  
And she turned a corner and never looked back. 


	2. Phone call and a Suprise

Chapter One-Phone call and a surprise  
  
Jack Bristow read the letter again and frowned. He immediately went into his office and sat down in his chair. He reached for the phone then hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should call her or not. He struggled in his mind for a few minutes then logic got the best of him.  
  
If he didn't tell her, she would be angry and would fell betrayed. But if he told her, she would learn to trust him more. So he chose option two and picked up the phone. He dialled a familiar number and heard it ring. On the third ring, she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.  
  
"Sydney. It's dad. Sorry to wake you. There is an emergency at the office. I need you down here right away." Then he said a hasty goodbye hung up.  
  
Now for the second phone call. He logged on to his computer and opened up his address book. He opened the V listings and ran the mouse down the list. When he found the name he was looking for he picked up the phone again.  
  
"Hello?" A woman answered. He assumed it was Lauren.  
  
"Put Agent Vaughn on the phone." He didn't like the woman and had no need for formalities.  
  
"This is Vaughn. Whom am I speaking to?"  
  
"It's Jack. We have a situation and you are needed down here immediately." He said then hung up.  
  
Now all he had to do was figure out how he was going to tell his daughter and her ex-boyfriend the news.  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Sydney was lying in bed as she carefully hung up the phone. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. Five o'clock am. What was he thinking?  
  
Her dad had sounded nervous. She wondered what was happening. Maybe they found Mom, she thought.  
  
She slowly got out of bed and dragged herself over to her walk-in closet. She got a pair of sweat pants and threw them on. Then she pulled a matching sweatshirt over her head. She walked over to her dresser and pulled on a pair of socks. Then she walked into her kitchen, grabbed her keys, and walked out the front door.  
  
She got in her car and backed out of her driveway slowly, then she sped off to the Joint Task Force.  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Upon arriving at the JTF, Sydney parked her car and went into the building. She went through security and was cleared. Then she went to the elevators and went up to the second floor. When she stepped off the elevator she went straight to her fathers office.  
  
Empty. She turned around and headed to Dixon's-no, Director Dixon's- office.  
  
When she went through the door she saw Dixon sitting behind his desk reading a letter. Upon seeing her, he tossed the letter on his desk and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
There were two other people in the office. Her father, whom she expected. And Michael Vaughn, whom was a surprise.  
  
*RR please. This is only my second try at this story. In need feedback. 


	3. The letter

**__**

Chapter Two- The letter

"Hello, everyone." She said with a smile, then she spun to look at Vaughn. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Your dad called and told me I had to get down her because of some emergency." Vaughn replied.

"Oh wow, just like me." then she turned to her father and Dixon. What's up?" She asked with a curious tilt to her eyebrows. She wanted to know why her dad called and woke her up so early, on her holidays.

Her dad stood and began speaking. "We got a package delivered late last night and our analysts have just finished checking it. There was a letter accompanying it. I want you to read the letter out loud so that Vaughn knows what it says." He looked from Sydney to Vaughn then back to Sydney. "And just so you know, out tests have confirmed the contents of that letter." Jack leaned toward Dixon's desk and picked up the piece of paper that Dixon had when she had walked in, and handed to her.

She took it and unfolded it, then began to read.

***********

_Dear Sydney, Agent Vaughn, and Jack_

Sydney, around 8 months after you disappeared, you gave birth. I found this out 3 weeks ago and have been searching for your child ever since.

I found out she was being held at a warehouse owned by the Covenant. The warehouse is in Berlin. I went in and searched almost the entire building, and I came up with nothing. Just as I was leaving, I heard a child's cry. I followed the sound and there was a little girl. There were four guards surrounding her. I took them all out then grabbed her and left. I took her to a plane that I had waiting and then brought her to the JTF. I thought she would be safer there, and with you.

You have a beautiful girl, Sydney. She looks just like you. Your baby pictures are almost exactly alike. She has short, straight brown hair and the most amazing green eyes. There was a file in the warehouse where I found her and it contained some details. She was born on January, third. She is 26 months old and you named her Mia.

I do not know what the Covenant wanted with her, but I will not rest until I find out.

Mr. Vaughn. As my granddaughter unmistakably has your eyes and you and my daughter were together before her disappearence, I am going to assume that Mia I your daughter, as well.

I am sure Jack and Director Dixon will have a few tests done to find out for sure. But her eyes do not lie.

Congratulations, to the both of you.

And Jack. I miss you. Hopefully we will be able to see each other again, soon.

Sydney, I love you. NEVER forget that.

~Irina.

***********

Sydney's eyes had tears in them. She looked up at Vaughn, whose face was wide with shock.

"Dad, where is she?" Sydney asked, eager to see Mia.

"this way." He said, and he stood up to leave.

"I'll stay here. I have some work to do." Dixon said.

Jack nodded. "Alright. Follow me." he said to Sydney and Vaughn, who were waiting anxiously by the door.

They both waited for Jack to leave then they followed close behind. They went to the elevators and got in. Once inside, Jack pressed floor four.

When they got out of the elevator, they went down a long hall and stopped in front of a white door.

Both Sydney and Vaughn hesitantly stepped inside. What they saw took their breath away.


	4. Reunion

**__**

Chapter Three-- Reunion

Mia was sitting on a pink blanket playing with a pink teddy bear. When she heard the door close she looked up and excitement flashed across her face. She was up and running before Sydney even realized it.

"Mama." Mia shouted and jumped into Sydney's arms.

Sydney wrapped her arms around Mia and tears sprang to her eyes. Her eyes met Vaughn's, whose eyes were also filled with tears. "Oh my god, I remember her. I remember everything about her." Then the tears started to fall.

Mia looked to the two men and her grip on Sydney tightened. "Mama," She said in a low whisper, "Who are day?" Then she lifted her chubby little hands and pointed at Jack and Vaughn.

Sydney looked up to where Mia's fingers pointed. "Mia, this is grandpa." She said as she pointed to Jack. "And this is your daddy." Sydney pointed to Vaughn. 

"Daddy?" Mia said and then jumped from Sydney to Vaughn. "hub, daddy, hub me!" she screamed.

Vaughn almost didn't catch her, but Mia grabbed on tight. She smacked a wet and sloppy kiss on Vaughn's cheek the wiggled out of his arms and ran to Jack.

"Grapa, hub too." Mia giggled and launched into jacks arms for a breif hug before running back to Sydney. "Mama. I mithed you. Can we go home now, mama?"

"Not quite yet, honey. Maybe in a little while." Sydney look down at Mia and then turned to Jack. "Dad, can you please watch her for a few minutes. I'll be right back." Then she turned to Vaughn. "Can we please talk for a minute?"

"Yes, of course. Lets go." He replied, then walked to the door, with Sydney in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second the door shut, Sydney turned to Vaughn and wrapped her arms around him. Instinctively, Vaughn held her while she started to cry onto his shoulder.

"How could I have forgotten her, Vaughn? What kind of a mother am I to have forgotten her own child?" she asked through sobs.

"Syd, you are probably a great mother." He said calmly, while rubbing her back. "It's not your fault you forgot her. You had amnesia. In fact its amazing that you do remember her at all. Mia must be your trigger. Do you remember anything else?" she shook her head. "Well that's alright. Remembering Mia is enough for now."

She slowly stopped her crying and pulled back a little to face him. " Thank you. I'm sorry if I got you wet or if I embarrassed you. It's just all too much." Then she pulled away completely. "Vaughn, what I wanted to talk about was Mia. How are we going to do this? I mean, do you want to be involved with her? What about Lauren? How do you think Lauren will react to this? I don't want this to wreck your marriage." 

Vaughn reached out and took her hand. "Sydney, of course I want to be involved, she is my daughter. And I don't know how Lauren will react. She still seems to be a little bit sensitive where you're concerned. Come here." He said and pulled her into a hug. "No matter what happens, I will always be there for Mia. And for you."

She looked at him and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Well, well. What have we here? Vaughn what is going on." They both turned around to find Lauren standing behind them.

"Lauren, its not what you think." Said Vaughn. "There is something I need to tell you."

Just then the door opened and Mia popped out and ran to Vaughn. "Daddy, come back inthide. And bring mama." Then she turned around and practically ran into Lauren. "Mama? Who is dis?" She asked as she slowly backed up to Sydney and Vaughn. 

Sydney picked her up and turned to Lauren. She was about to speak when she heard Vaughn. 

"Lauren, this is Mia. My daughter. Mine and Sydney's daughter actually."

**__**

**RR…what do u think??? What should happen next??


	5. Chapter FiveSeperation

Previously:

"Well, well. What have we here? Vaughn what is going on." They both turned around to find Lauren standing behind them. Sydney picked up Mia and turned to Lauren. She was about to speak when she heard Vaughn. "Lauren, this is Mia. My daughter. Mine and Sydney's daughter actually."

Chapter Five-Seperation

"Y…Yo…your daughter??? What do you mean Vaughn? How could you have a daughter?" Asked Lauren, her eyes wide with shock. 

Vaughn slowly made his way over to Lauren and looked her straight in the eyes. "Lauren, when Sydney disappeared, she was pregnant. Then she had Mia. Sydney didn't remember her up until half an hour ago. Irina Derevko found Mia in a warehouse owned by the Covenant. Derevko brought her in a few hours ago. We did blood tests to confirm Derevko's letter and it was all true. Mia is mine and Sydney's daughter." 

Sydney looked from Vaughn to Lauren then back to Vaughn. "I think Mia and I will give you guys time to talk." She looked at Mia, "Come on sweetie, lets go and see Grandpa."

Then she turned and went back into the conference room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sydney had left, Lauren started to speak. "Listen Vaughn, to be quite honest, I'm in a really large state of shock right now. I want you to answer a few questions alright?"

"That's okay. Ask whatever you want."

"First, do you plan on being involved in Mia's life?" 

"Yes, Lauren. Of course I do. She is my daughter. I will see her as often and as much as Sydney will allow me too."

Lauren looked away for a moment then looked back to Vaughn. "How do you see me fitting in with your plans? Obviously, Sydney isn't going to want me around. Quite frankly I don't think I can handle this."

"What are you talking about? Of course Sydney won't mind if you are around when I see Mia. You are her step-mother."

"No, Vaughn. I can't do that. You and I have been trying so hard to have a baby. And now that you have one with _her_, you won't want one with me. I want you to think about our future. And I want you to think about who you want more, me or them. I'm going home. We can talk more later." then she turned to leave.

Just when the elevator door opened, someone grabbed her arm.

"I don't have to think about it. That was really harsh Lauren, even for you. I love you, Laur. But, I'm not _in love with you_. I want to be with my daughter. And I'm sorry if you feel it has to be one or the other. If I have to choose, I choose Mia."

Tears were rolling down Lauren's face. "Alright Vaughn, if that's how you feel. I think we should separate for awhile. If things change, I'll be at my sisters." then she got on the elevator and looked at the floor.

Vaughn stood in front of the elevator for five minutes before realizing something: he was free now. He could love Sydney again.

****

RR-- I'm not sure I like that chapter. Criticism as well as compliments would be appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
